London
by PagetFan
Summary: Set just before the season 8 opener. Morgan and Prentiss finally get a moment alone during Morgan and Garcia's trip to the summer games in London. One-Shot


Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Criminal Minds, this is just a bit of fun. I am not profiting from this in any way.

Author's Note: This is a one-shot that came to me after watching the season 8 opener the other week. I thought it was awesome that they opened with Derek and Penelope coming back from the summer games in London. It got me wondering about some of the more interesting details of their trip there. PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS FIC IS RATED M FOR MATURE! There be smut ahead, if you don't like that then don't read.

*CM*

"Hello?" Derek called into the dark apartment. _Flat._ Penelope's voice echoed in his head and he let a grin crack his tired features before calling out again. "Anyone home?" It still felt weird, in the week he'd been here he had become accustom to the time difference, the grueling schedule he'd volunteered for, even the backwards traffic, but coming 'home' to Emily's apartment still felt weird.

She'd insisted that they stay with her, arguing –quite rightly- that there wasn't a single decent hotel room left in London and that the Scotland Yard barracks that served as accommodations for foreign law enforcement were a terrible place to spend two weeks on assignment. Penelope hadn't hesitated to accept the offer, happily squealing something about girls-nights and breakfast martinis, but Derek had resisted. He hadn't wanted to put her out or become a burden; he hadn't wanted to intrude as he knew that Emily was a very private person and that her own Olympic experience with her new job would be a whirlwind.

"I am out here!" Her voice finally reached him as he felt the cool breeze from the open door hit him. Dropping his bags he moved to stand in the doorway to the fire escape and found her lounging with a glass of wine looking out over the lights of the city. He cleared his throat quietly as he took in her long smooth legs and bare feet kicked up over the railing so she could lean back on the step to watch the sky. "Shame you can't see the stars from in the city, it's supposed to be an abnormally clear night, for London anyhow." She commented idly, her comfortable looking shorts were quite short, but the silky camisole she wore made it clear she was wearing very little underneath and Derek held back a groan.

This was the main reason he had resisted her invitation. He didn't want it to be awkward. He knew she felt it too, the moment she had told him at JJ's wedding that she was moving on something had changed. They'd danced closely, whispered flirtations with renewed intensity, drank and talked long into the night until Rossi found them hidden in a remote part of the garden and kicked them out. They'd lingered at her doorway with the air charged between them but in the end Derek had said goodnight and left. She had still been his coworker then, even if they both knew it wouldn't be for long. Now though; now she wasn't. And now for the first time since they'd arrived they were alone together.

"Where's Pen?" He asked, trying his best to be nonchalant. He watched a thick dark lock of hair slide over her bare shoulder as she turned to look at him; the wine had put a shine in her smiling eyes and a delicate flush over her ivory cheeks.

"I introduced her to Monty." Emily grinned suggestively, shuffling over to make room for him beside her. The size of the fire escape platform and the angle of her body made his body a tight fit. He could feel the heat of her and her legs stretched in front of him so close to his face he could smell her body wash.

"Who's Monty?" He smiled back, turning to find her gaze had shifted back out over the city.

"My Interpol Tech. He's like a debonair Kevin Lynch with an accent and absolutely no drama attached." She giggled. Finally she pulled her legs down of the railing and leaned forward to grab the bottle of wine that sat a step below them and an extra glass. She'd planned ahead. Derek didn't know what to think about that. He allowed his eyes to rake once more over her choice of clothing.

"She and Kevin are trying to work things out." Derek pointed out, trying not to be chiding. He wasn't exactly friends with his Baby Girl's awkward boyfriend but that didn't mean he didn't wish them the best. He wanted Penelope to be happy and it would pain him to see her do something she would regret. Emily's shrug showed that she didn't share his concern.

"Poor girl needs to stop worrying about Kevin and have some fun." She said as she passed him a near-full glass of red. "They may work it out, they may not, in the meantime she's here, she's not working tonight, and I was growing tired of playing tour-guide." Derek let a laugh escape at that. Despite their intense schedules Emily had gone out of her way to give Penelope the 'London experience' the whimsical tech goddess wanted.

"You're a good friend." He commented lightly.

"Damn rights." Emily agreed and clinked her glass to his with a wink. She sighed happily as another full-bodied sip soothed down her throat and leaned into him lightly. "How was your day?" She asked. Derek took a deep breath and shrugged.

"Uneventful." He reported. "Which is a good thing I suppose; tomorrow will be crazy with the opening ceremony so I guess I should enjoy the quiet while I can." Emily murmured something unintelligible in agreement and rested her head on his shoulder.

"And how exactly would you like to go about enjoying it?" She asked after a few moments of silence. Derek bit his lip as the weight of it hit him, this was it. They were no longer coworkers, they were alone, they had wine and the night sky and she was wearing those damn shorts and that damn silky top with the lacy neckline. Emboldened he let his arm fall heavily along her thigh and his hand came to rest on the smooth flawless skin of her knee.

"How long will Penelope be gone?" He asked after a long drag of wine. Emily hummed comically and made a show of looking thoughtful.

"I may or may not have hinted that David Tennant would be making an appearance at a special midnight DVD release across town." She answered with a coy smile. "By my calculations she should be gone all night." This time when Derek turned his head to look at her she didn't turn away and he found his nose so close to hers they were nearly touching. She smiled wickedly and licked her lips.

"You're sure you want to do this?" Derek asked quietly, their breaths mingling as their eyes darted down to each other's lips. Emily's face fell.

"Are you?" She fired back, unable to keep the dejection out of her tone.

"Maybe 'want' was the wrong word." Derek sighed, he looked away but his hand remained on her leg and he sent a reassuring flick of his thumb over the sensitive skin at the back of her knee. "There's no question that I want you." He said firmly, allowing his eyes to meet hers in a fiery stare. "But should we?" Emily looked at him blankly for a few beats, her face unreadable.

"Yes." She finally answered, her voice rising into the night like a challenge. Derek smiled lightly but opened his mouth to argue, to point out that though they were no longer coworkers they also no longer lived on the same continent, to point out that it could cost them the friendship they shared, to point out that they both had quite a bit of healing to do before they could seriously consider furthering their relationship even if it was what they wanted. "You worry too much." Emily cut him off before he had a chance to voice his concerns.

It took him a few moments to react to the gentle press of her lips to his but when he did all thoughts of putting her off left him completely. She tasted of salt and wine, her mouth was velvet hot, her tongue moved along his so deftly he found himself groaning eagerly into her. Kissing Emily was everything he had ever dreamed it would be and yet nothing he could have imagined. They came away panting, both reeling from the reality of it after wondering for so long. "Wow" Derek finally said. Emily giggled and opened her big brown eyes to gaze at him.

"Yeah" She agreed, and said nothing more. In a flash they met again, his mouth seeking hers this time. There was barely a break to breathe between one kiss and the next and before long Derek found himself pushing her back against the cool grate of the fire escape as his hands traveled up along her bare legs until they gripped her outer thighs and pulled her against him. She broke away with a breathy moan and wound an arm to pull him closer and they dove in for another taste. Somewhere in the back of his mind Derek heard the tinkle of glass and this time Emily broke away with a snort of laughter. He cursed as he realized what had happened, that his eager actions had left her glass shattered against the grate while the upturned bottle poured the last of its rich red drink down to the neighbor's window sill. Emily only laughed again and kissed him once more. "There's a bed inside." She murmured against his lips. "A couple of them actually" She amended after another quick peck. "And a couch, a few counters, several walls, the rug in front of the fireplace is pretty soft and cozy…" Derek cut her off with a hungry kiss that pulled a groan from the back of her throat.

"I get you." He laughed and easily pulled her small frame up with him and through the door. They made it as far as the nearby breakfast nook; her bottom resting against the table as Derek devoured the skin of her long neck. She hummed in satisfaction and pulled at the hem of his shirt, shedding it swiftly and allowing her fingers to rake along his toned chest and stomach. Her fingers danced over his flat nipples as his teeth came down gently on her shoulder and they rocked their hips together to show their appreciation.

The sparks that had flown over the last several years of their knowing one another had nothing on the heat of actually touching her Derek thought. His large hands moved from her back and shoulders to palm her breast, the weight of it in his hand brought on another thrust of his hips and the moan she let out was possibly the best sound Derek had ever heard.

"We should have done this years ago." Emily whispered, her face nuzzling his neck and ear as her back arched and she pushed her breasts further into his hands. "I wanted to" She confessed. "I think I've always wanted to." Derek grunted his agreement as his right hand left her breast and smoothed down her flat belly and around the curve of her hip. He let his hand slide under her shorts and groaned in approval when he found no underwear underneath, only the rounded supple skin of her bottom. He found her lips again as he gave her another thrust of his hips and his hand traveled around to the front of her shorts. He found her wet and more than ready for him, the small amount trim wiry hair he felt was slick with lust, with her wanting.

"I've wanted you since the moment you walked into the BAU" he whispered as her head fell back and a shrill sigh escaped her lips. He licked at her throat again, paying close attention to the skin below her ear as he slowly dipped his fingers into her silky flesh. "I've never been attracted to girls who could kick my ass but you?" With a firm thrust to make his point he dropped a breathy laugh into her ear. "I couldn't get you outta my head." Her arms wound around him, resting on his shoulders to give her leverage as she thrust greedily against his fingers. She shuttered as he moved his thumb to her swollen bud and added another finger. "I couldn't stop wondering what it would be like to watch a strong, talented, courageous, controlled woman like you come undone in my arms." As the whispered words brushed along the shell of her ear he got his wish, her breath caught just before a long moan escaped and he felt her silken walls pulse around his fingers as more wetness slicked his hand. As she came back down she kissed him hungrily again her hands moving to his hips to pull him close.

"Was it every bit as amazing as you'd imagined?" she jested lazily as they broke apart. Derek could only groan as she pulled his sticky fingers up to her mouth and sucked them clean. A smirk perked her swollen lips at his inability to answer her and she kissed him again to let him taste her. This time when they broke apart Derek looked more predatory than dumbfounded. Emily squealed in surprise and laughter as he spun her around bending her over the table; he dropped to his knees, pulled her shorts away completely and tasted her again. Within a few minutes she was shuttering once more, calling his name as he lapped at her and his hands caressed and explored the flesh of her thighs, bottom, and hips.

"Definitely better than I imagined." He grinned, standing and leaning over her to press kisses to her neck and shoulders. She groaned and pressed herself back against him where he was straining against the dark jeans he still wore. "What about you?" He asked pushing back against her just enough to give her a bit of friction. "Any particular fantasy you'd like to fulfill?" Emily turned to look at him over her shoulder with a flick of her long dark hair, Derek took a moment to admire the way London's humid air put the curl back into it, with a grin he caught a handful of it and gave a tug as he pressed against her again. She gave him a pout.

"I thought you said it was my turn." She teased. He shrugged and tugged again; pulling her back to standing so he could press his chest into her back and kiss her again. For a moment she seemed content to stay that way, back to chest with one hand in her hair and the other drawing lazy circles over her silk-clad breasts, when she moved he nearly toppled over with surprise before finding himself being pushed into one of the fashionable vintage chairs that adorned her living room. He wasn't complaining at all though as she worked the button fly of his pants and peeled away his shoes, jeans, and boxers with the sweetest look of determination on her face. If it were possible for him to get any harder the satisfied look in her dusky eyes when she finally took in his naked form would have sent him straining even further.

"You're staring." He teased.

"You're strutting." She winked, nodding towards his erection. Derek laughed lightly.

"Return the favour?" he asked, nodding toward her top but he made no move to reach for her. She grinned at him, obviously getting the message, then made a little show of pulling the silk camisole from her body and letting her breasts bounce as they fell free from it. Derek swore he'd never met a more perfect woman as he gazed at her. Sex with her was proving to be just like friendship with her; fresh, exciting and fun. He tried not to remember the sad truth, that she lived hear now, so far away, that this may be a rare event in their lives with the current arrangement. If Emily noticed the sad turn his thoughts had taken she didn't show it, after she had her fill of staring at him she moved confidently to straddle his thighs and with another hot slow kiss she was pushing down onto him. Derek reached up to put a hand on the pulse point of her neck, relishing the feel of her thumping heart as she stilled to adjust to his size.

When their eyes met his whole body tingled as her smile went from saucy to sweet, her face softening into a look of warmth and affection. When she finally started moving it was slow and deliberate movements, her eyes never leaving his as she gasped and sighed with pleasure as she rode him. His own hums and murmurs mingled in the air between them as the tension built. His hands coasted down the flexing muscle of her back and came to rest on her hips; he matched her thrusts, keeping the slow deep rhythm and cursed her name. He was approaching the edge and he could tell she was too. She moaned his name in answer and pulled him closer, her eyes still not leaving his. "We should have" She gasped. "Oh god, yes, Derek we should have done this years ago."

"Emily, you feel so good." Derek moaned. He looked at her intensely as though he may say more but thought better of it when a moan tore through him. Instead he kissed her again and lifted her easily, never leaving her as he stood. With little effort he maneuvered them down onto the plush rug in front of her distressed brick fireplace. Emily let out a throaty laugh as he wiggled his eyebrows at her, silently teasing her earlier ramblings. Her laugh soon turned to a keening moan when he started moving above her.

Even when the intensity caused her back to arch up off the soft floor beneath her Emily's eyes never left his. He could get lost in the depths of them. Carefully he wrapped one arm under her curling spine to support her and picked up his pace, ripping his name from her lips in a repeating crescendo. When her head threw back and her walls tightened around him he let his head dip to capture a pert nipple in his mouth. With that her orgasm tore through her and pulled him along with it. His hand pulled her hips to his and held her firmly as he thrust up into her with his final release, the steady pulsing of her aftershocks milking him their eyes shut and their foreheads came to rest together.

"There's no way I could have worked along side you had we done this years ago." He murmured after a few minutes of catching their breath. Emily laughed.

"I guess you're right, your ass was pretty distracting as it was" She said without moving or opening her eyes.

"That feeling is definitely mutual." He agreed, shifting his weight and running a hand through her hair but not making any move to leave her.

When they did move it was only as far as her bed, making no effort to pick up behind them they fell into the soft mattress and cool satin sheets to join again, fast and frantic this time, their climaxes quick and hard before finally falling into a deep and restful sleep.

They awoke to a shriek. One so ear-splitting it had both agents reaching for their weapons as they came flying out of slumber, ready to meet whatever threat awaited them in the waking world. Emily was the only one to actually come up with hers, having left it in it's usual place in the side table drawer, she had the thing cocked and pointed steady at the source of the shrieking before her mind caught up with her.

"Penelope" Derek groaned beside her.

"I knew it!" the blonde analyst squealed her hands working frantically at her phone. The dull tone of it came and went and a tired voice answered the other line before Emily thought to put her gun down. She looked over to see Derek pulling the sheets over his head in an attempt to ignore the bubbly intruder out of existence.

"David Rossi," Penelope chirped at her phone. "You owe me a hundred bucks!"

With an embarrassed groan Emily flung her body back into the mattress and pulled the blanket up over her head to join Derek under the sheets. Whatever smart-ass banter was going on in the doorway faded into the background as their eyes met in the darkness of their hiding place, the two shared a content smile.

The End

Thanks so much for reading, now I am back to my other fics so keep an eye out for updates! Comments are appreciated.


End file.
